Kouji's choise of Love at Tel Aviv Beach
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: When they signed up on a summer trip to Israel, Fina challenges Aoi and Neya for Kouji's heart. Kouji is about to choose one of the three... Read and find out at your own risk. Minor pairing: Blue x Julie, Yuki x Cullen, Ikumi x Kozue, Charlie x Criff.


IR Kouji's Choice of Love at Tel Aviv Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Ryvius characters. This story takes place in an alternative universe. The characters' history here is kind of different from that of the original anime. The characters' ages here are same as in the original anime, and Neya in this story is about the same age as Kouji. Neya and Maya in this story are humans, I know that in the original anime they're sphixs. The characters here speaks mainly English.

A/N: the word Sobin Lanson's, Yahlida Prokue's, and Rolin Suta's name end with is not their last name; for ex: the Prokue in Yahlida Prokue is part of her given name.

* * *

After the last day of the school year, Kouji and some friends are having a summer trip to Israel for four weeks. 

In the beginning of the school year, Kouji walked to school with Aoi. There they've met Ikumi and Kozue; they've also met Juli, Blue, Charlie, Criff, Ran, Akihiro, Nicks, and Reiko. Later that day Yuki dumped his girlfriend; after that, Kouji walked alone through a hallway during a break; there he met Neya who was new to the school; they talked briefly and he showed her around, after they wave their goodbyes and went separately. Shortly afterward he met Fina, one of the most popular girls in the school, they've talked briefly before they went their separate ways.

As the year went on, Kouji relationship with the girls grew. Aoi, Kouji's childhood friend came to terms about her feeling for Kouji at the same time Yuki admitted Cullen as his girlfriend. Fina at first became distanced from Kouji and rarely talks with him closely, but over time before the dance she decided that she really like him but she couldn't stand Aoi, and at that time she didn't know Neya, as Neya appears to Kouji unexpectedly and talks warmly with him when he's by himself. Neya the new girl was usually in her own world and thoughts; she usually speaks her mind out loud even when she walks by others, Kouji was the first one of the students in the school who talked with her and he also was the first to know her name; over time, many of the guys became attracted to her, some were even flirting with her, although she wasn't interested and ignored them completely; over the days Neya became close friends with Kouji, she talks warmly to him whenever they meet, and over time she started questioning herself about her feeling for him. Later, Aoi decided that she like Kouji, but she gets irritated whenever she sees him with Fina or Neya; one time at launch break, the group got to know Neya as Kouji introduced her to them, Aoi seeing Neya's reaction at the way Kouji was talking to her prompted Aoi without thinking carefully to accuse him for flirting with Neya; Fina at that time was in the ladies room, a moment after she finished with her business she went to the table to see Kouji talking to Neya, Kouji introduce Neya to Fina and Fina to Neya. Whenever Aoi or someone else brings up something about Kouji's relationship with Neya, Kouji denies it.

Each girl is having a two-sided rivalry with the other two, like a nation having a two-front war. Aoi affection to Kouji timely becoming an affection for romantic love; Aoi like Kouji but she gets irritated when he's with Fina or Neya, Aoi sees Fina as a rival although she has no intention of doing any harm to Fina, Aoi views Neya as a rival for Kouji's affection because she talks is some close friendly way that Aoi couldn't. Fina sees both Aoi and Neya as rivals for Kouji's heart, Fina over time grew to liking Kouji to heart; Fina sees Aoi as someone who's getting in her way, she gets ticked off whenever Kouji is with Aoi; Fina sees Neya as a rival, she get irritated whenever she sees Neya talking to Kouji in such warm ways; Fina may seems nice on most occasions, but deep-down she holds bitter resentment toward both Aoi and Neya. As Neya starting to come to terms that she likes Kouji, overtime she develops a rivalry with Aoi and Fina; Neya hold nothing against either one, although she doesn't trust Fina; Neya view Aoi as a friend and rival, although she recognizes Kouji relationship's with Aoi, sometimes she gets slightly annoyed when Aoi gains up on Kouji, although she holds nothing against Aoi; Neya view Fina as a rival, although she hold anything against Fina, but she seems concern about Kouji relationship with Fina; Neya doesn't feel right about Fina, Neya may not be intending to do harm to Fina, but she's intends on not interfering unless Fina tries doing something to Kouji.

While Kouji developing his relationship with Aoi, Fina, and Neya; some of the other boys were developing their relationships with their respected girls. Ikumi met Kozue on the first day; weeks later, Kozue admitted Ikumi as her boyfriend, and they started dating later. Blue bumped onto Juli in the hallway onetime; at first it didn't seem like much, as Blue talks rudely toward her while she started acting crazy; a month later, Blue started to like Juli but refuse to admit it, while Juli started to come to terms that she like Blue. Onetime during a break Charlie went to a spot where Criff was at; Criff started flirting with Charlie, she was the one who gave Charlie his name; at first Criff decided to play on him and later dumped him rudely and overtime being rude and mean to him; despite all that she did, Charlie still like her; onetime she was picked on by bullies, Charlie stood up for her and took the blows in her place, and that was when Criff saw true love; later Criff and Charlie became a couple, Criff onetime referred to Charlie by his real name but he insisted her to call him 'Charlie' and that she what calls him.

During the dance; Ikumi danced with Kozue, Blue danced with Juli, Charlie danced with Criff, and Yuki danced with Cullen; while Ran, Nicks, Akihiro, and Reiko were standing by a table. Aoi and Fina argued with each other before they had a catfight; while they fought, some guys like Nicks and Akihiro were watching while Kouji went to Neya and danced with her. Later, Ran left the party; Blue and Juli left as well, Juli confessed her love to Blue and Blue replied that he knows, Blue admitted Juli as his girlfriend and they went to take a walk; Kouji left with Neya, while Yuki left with Cullen, while Ikumi left with Kozue, and while Charlie left with Criff. Aoi and Fina glared at each other on the floor; when they got up, Aoi asked "Where's Kouji" only to learned that he left with Neya. Aoi and Fina left and went separately while both were not so happy. Fina secretly plotted to find Kouji and kill him literally then deal with Neya later. Aoi walked back to her house, not knowing where Kouji was at the time. One time Fina made an attempt on Kouji's life but Neya appeared to stop her when she was just about to strangle him; Fina threaten to kill Kouji but Neya warned her that killing Kouji won't do her any good and his blood will be on her hands while she'll be haunted by her doing. Fina turned and ran from that place. Neya said she was sorry for Fina, but Kouji told her not to worry.

Not long afterward, an announcement was made about a trip to Israel for the summer. Kouji and the others signed up for the trip along with Maya, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid. Shortly after that, Fina brought up a contest for Kouji's heart; Aoi accepted the contest, hopping that she'll win Kouji once and for all; surprisingly, Neya decided to enter as well. It is said that Kouji must choose one of the girls as his girlfriend on the last day at Tel Aviv Beach.

During their trip, they went from New York/Newark Liberty International Airport to Ben Gurion International Airport; from there they went to stay in one city for a few days before they when to stay at another city: Tel Aviv, to Haifa, to Galilee, to Jerusalem, to Eliot, and to Tel Aviv. Along the way, they went to some historic sightings, museums, and other places; they went to such places like Caesarea, Akko, Haifa Beach, Holocaust Museums, The Sea of Galilee, The Golan Heights, The Jordan River, Rosh Pina, Masada, The Dead Sea, Yad Vashem, The Time Elevator, The Western Wall, King David's Grave, The Red Sea, Mini Israel, and Tel Aviv Beach. During the time period, Kouji's relationship with the girls tenses up over time while things were not always pleasant for the girls; one time during a bathroom break; while Neya was still in one of the stalls, Aoi and Fina were arguing with harsh manners while they were washing there hands; other times Aoi gets irritated when Fina gains up on Kouji or when Kouji talks to Neya in such warm ways, while Fina get more resentful of Aoi and Neya where Kouji is with either one of them; at the streams in the woods in the Golan Heights, Neya talked with Kouji alone, the things with Aoi and Fina were gaining on him, and Neya tried her best to comfort him in anyway she could.

* * *

July 26, 2022 CE 

Tel Aviv Beach

On the sandy beach with a few clouds in the sky and the sun is just above the waters; a group of teens are standing on the wet sand by the waters. Kouji in dark-brown swim shorts. The girl standing next to Kouji to his right is Neya; she's wearing a pink one-piece swimsuit, and her long silver hair is down. The girl standing next to Kouji to his left is Fina; she's wearing a light brown bikini. And the girl standing across from Kouji is Aoi; she's wearing a blue bikini.

Four guys are standing on a spot next to them. Ikumi in black swim shorts. Next to him is Yuki; he's wearing dark-brown swim shorts. Next to him is Blue; he's wearing black swim shorts. And next to him is Maya; he's wearing swim shorts black and white in color.

Five girls are standing on spot not too far from them. The one wearing dark-blue bikini is Juli. Next to her is Kozue; she's wearing pink bikini; next to her is Reiko; she's wearing green bikini. Next to her is Cullen; she's wearing yellow bikini. And next to her is Ran; she's wearing a blue single-piece swimsuit.

Nicks and Akihiro are standing on a spot right by them. Nicks is wearing brown swim shorts and Akihiro is wearing gray swim shorts. Criff and Charlie are standing next to those two. Criff is wearing purple bikini and Charlie is wearing blue swim shorts.

Six girls are standing on a spot not too far from where Kouji is standing. Witchsoaar the one with European white skin, blond wavy hair, and blue eyes; she's wearing sky-blue bikini. Next to her is Sobin Lanson; her skin is European white, her long purple wavy hair has black stripes on it, and her eyes are violet; she's wearing a violet bikini. Next to her is Myrobinerg; her skin is European white, her long straight red hair is tied with an orange ribbon in a ponytail, and her eyes are as blue as gas fire; she's wearing an yellow single-piece swimsuit with some oranges (fruits) in the foreground. Next to her is Yahlida Prokue; her skin is European white, her eyes are dark-brown, and her black straight hair is medium sized; she's wearing black bikini with white six-pointed stars on both the top and the bottom, her bikini reveals not just her skin but her birthmarks as well; a brown W-shaped birthmark on her face along with two asterisks on each of her cheeks, a brown line swirling her right-to-left in helix on her neck from the rear side of her head to the brown huge birthmark on her left shoulder between her arm and her neck, the birthmark on her left arm is a brown line similar to the one on her neck in width swirling in a helix with dots in the plane that are bigger than small and smaller than medium from the huge birthmark on her left shoulder to her left wrist, the birthmarks on her left hand is a straight brown line between two wavy brown lines going from the right to the left side of her left hand, a brown spider-web shaped birthmark on her right shoulder between her neck and her arm, the birthmarks on her right arm are stripes of straight brown lines going from the spider-web shaped birthmark on her shoulder to her wrist, on her right hand are curve brown lines connected to the ones on her right arm going from her wrist through her hand and fingers, a curve brown line wider than her neck swirling in a helix with dots by it on her torso from her left side of her upper back to her right side of her lower belly, there's a brown oval shaped birthmark on her right side of her mid back and there's a brown oval shaped birthmark similar to the one on her back in size and shape on her left side of her lower belly by her bellybutton, the birthmark on her right leg is a brown curve treelike line with the branches going from her knee to her mid thigh and the roots going from her knee to mid shin, on her left leg is a brown line similar to the one on her neck in width swirling from her left to her right in a helix from the top left side of her upper thigh to the front side of her ankle with asterisks in the plane, the birthmarks on the top of her left foot are three brown wavy lines between her toes and her ankle, and on the top of her right foot is a brown asterisk on the top of each of her toes with a brown line going from each asterisk to a brown curve line swirling from her left to her right in a brown spiral on top of her foot between her toes and ankle. Next to her is Rolin Suta; her skin is European white, her shoulder length hair is dark-red, and her eyes are dark-brown; she's wearing a single-piece swimsuit with five IAF F-16s in the front foreground and five IAF F-15s in the back foreground with a bright sky in the background on both sides. And next to her is Rakesid; her skin is European white, her green wavy lone hair reaches passed her shoulders, and her eyes are blue; she's wearing a green single-piece swimsuit with sunflowers in the foreground.

"So," Rakesid started. "Who do you think Kouji will choose?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he chooses Neya," Sobin Lanson remarked.

"It is possible that he might choose all three of them, none of them, two of them, or just one of them," Yahlida Prokue remarked with a tone that's part serous and part playful. "Let's see; Aoi, Kouji's childhood friend, she's quite a pushover although sometimes she can be gentle, she once got in between the Aiba brothers and later decided to give up on Yuki after he and Cullen became a couple, and she recently admitted that she like Kouji," Yahlida Prokue started. "Fina, Kouji's crush; she's rich, popular, and beautiful on the outside as well as calm and kind; however there seems to be something about Fina that we don't know of, but Witchsoaar said that there's something not right about Fina, and I think there's a good reason why Neya doesn't trust her; before our trip here, Fina admit to like Kouji, and one time I've overheard her threatening to kill Kouji if he chooses Aoi or Neya; when I've discussed this with Witchsoaar, she said she had a feeling that Fina was being literal, and Witchsoaar is always right usually," Yahlida Prokue continued. "And there's Neya, she's Kouji close friend; she's kind and friendly as well as pretty and she's seemingly naïve on the outside, but according to Kouji she's more intelligent than she seems to be; Neya is a very close friend to Kouji, she appears to harbor feelings for him; and Aoi and Fina easily gets irritated whenever Kouji talks warmly with Neya or whenever Kouji does something with her," Yahlida Prokue explained.

"Want to collect some seashells?" Myrobinerg asked.

"Sure," Yahlida Prokue replied.

"I'll stay here until you get back," Witchsoaar said.

"I'm with Witchsoaar," Sobin Lanson said.

"I'm going to collect some seashells!" Rakesid said goofily.

"I'm going also," Rolin Suta said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ikumi gazed at Yuki shortly and turned to gaze at Blue shortly before turning to gaze at Maya shortly and turned to gaze forward. "So who do you think Kouji is going to choose?" Ikumi asked. 

"I bet you five bucks if Fina wins!" Nicks declared hyperactively.

"Than I place my bet on Neya," Yuki stated arrogantly.

"I place my bet on Neya also," Blue said arrogantly.

"Than I also place my bet on Neya," Ikumi said and turned to gaze at Maya. "Who do you place your bet on?" Ikumi asked and Maya simply silently point his index finger at Neya. "Neya?" Ikumi asked and Maya simply nodded.

"I'm with Yuki," Cullen said.

"I place my bet on Fina," Reiko said arrogantly like a girl showing off to a boy.

"I place my bet on Aoi," Kozue said childishly.

"Count me out," Ran said coldly. "I don't care who would win," she coldly added.

"You can count me out also," Juli said warm and gently.

"What are we going to do?" Akihiro asked.

"How about we play truth or dare," Aoi suggested.

"We can play truth or dare if all of you are ok with it," Witchsoaar said in a serous tone.

"I'm in," Sobin Lanson replied.

"You can me in," Kouji said.

"I'm also in," Neya said.

"Count me in," Fina said.

"I'm in!" Necks said hyperactively.

"Count me in," Akihiro said.

"I'm in," Yuki said cold and arrogantly.

"Count me in," Blue said cold and tough.

"Count me in," Juli said.

"I'm in also," Ikumi said.

"You can count me in," Ran said.

"I'm going to where my friends are and I'll be back," Sobin Lanson said and Witchsoaar nodded.

Sobin Lanson walked on the wet sand to where Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid are picking up seashells. Yahlida Prokue stood up and turned to face Sobin Lanson. "The others are play truth or dare, do you guys want join us?" Sobin Lanson asked.

"I'll join," Yahlida Prokue replied.

"Count me in," Rakesid replied goofily.

"I'm in," Myrobinerg replied gently.

"You can count me in," Rolin Suta replied.

* * *

"It was nice being with you on this trip Kouji," Neya remarked sweat and gently. 

"Yeah me too," Kouji said in return and Fina and Aoi groaned harshly.

"Kouji I'm sure we're met to be together, that what the future holds," Fina remarked calmly and Aoi grumbled.

"Kouji you and I have been friends since forever, you know that I like you than anything," Aoi said pleadingly.

"I need to be along for now," Kouji walked away heading in the same direction Sobin Lanson went.

"Now you see what you'd done," Fina said accusingly eyeing at Aoi.

"What do you mean what I've done? You're the one wants him for yourself!" Aoi shouted angrily at Fina.

"Fighting over him will not get either one of us anywhere," Neya said like a girl who's trying to reason with her sisters.

"Stay out of this!" Aoi said sharp and harshly toward Neya and turned to face Fina. "You'll be down to the bottomless pit!" Aoi hiss harshly at her.

"You'll be dead as the Dead Sea," Fina said back at her and turned to face Neya. "And you will go down," she said harshly at her.

"Kouji will not choose you," Neya said back.

* * *

Sobin Lanson is walking on the wet sand along with Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid. 

"What do you guys think?" Myrobinerg asked.

"About what?" Rakesid asked back.

"About what's going on with the girls," Myrobinerg added.

"Aoi, Fina, and Neya?" Rolin Suta asked.

"Exactly," Myrobinerg replied.

"During the trip, I've notice that things between the three were not always pleasant," Yahlida Prokue said.

"Like some times Aoi was arguing with Fina and some times she was arguing with Neya, while some times Neya was arguing with Fina," Sobin Lanson said and stopped in her tracks prompting the other girls to stop as well.

Kouji walked straight toward them and stopped. "So, have you decided to join us?" Kouji asked and each girl nodded.

"We're heading back to the group," Sobin Lanson said.

"Are you having a hard time?" Yahlida Prokue asked.

"Sort of, but it no big deal," Kouji replied.

"I won't ask anymore about that," Yahlida Prokue with a serous tone. "But it's no surprise to me, judging from yours and theirs behaviors," she added.

"Well let's get back to the group then," Rakesid goofily and Kouji and the girls started walking on the wet sand.

A moment later, the group is sitting clockwise in a circle on the wet sand in this order: Neya, Kouji, Fina, Aoi, Kozue, Ikumi, Yuki, Cullen, Blue, Juli, Ran, Reiko, Nicks, Akihiro, Witchsoaar, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid; while Maya, Charlie and Criff are standing outside the circle.

"Me and Charlie are going around the beach," Criff said and she and Charlie turned and walked away.

"Who goes first?" Nicks asked hyperactively.

"Since you're so eager, you should be the first victim," Rakesid remarked goofily.

"I know just how to start," Yahlida Prokue said with a smirk. "Truth or dare Nicks?" she asked.

"Dare!" Nicks replied loudly.

"I dare you to sink your feet into the sand and pass your turn to Rakesid," Yahlida Prokue replied and Nicks buried his feet in the sand.

"Let's see…truth or dare Kouji?" Rakesid asked.

"Dare," Kouji replied.

"Your dare is to kiss each girl on the lips one at a time," Rakesid replied.

"Kiss me first!" Aoi shouted and pressed her lips onto Kouji's lips for a moment before they pulled away.

"Kouji, I'm the one who will be your," Fina said as she approached Kouji and pressed onto his for a moment before they pulled away.

Neya walked toward Kouji, she placed her hands on his back drawing him closer, she brought her face toward his and her lips on his lips, and Kouji placed his hands on her back and returned the kiss. Kouji and Neya stayed that way for more than a few minutes while Aoi glared with her arms crossed and Fina stared with a highly resentful looks on her face. A moment later, Kouji and Neya pulled away gently, and they returned to their respected seats.

"I think it's time to see who Kouji will choose," Rakesid remarked goofily.

"How about we'll get to that after six more rounds," Kouji suggested.

"Fine by me," Aoi replied and the others nodded.

"Truth or dare Witchsoaar?" Kouji asked.

"Truth," Witchsoaar replied.

"What do you think of Fina?" Kouji asked.

"It's not by what I think, it's by what I feel; I feel that Fina is unstable and dangerous," Witchsoaar replied.

"I see that," Kouji started. "She tried to kill me one time and would have been able to so if Neya hasn't saved me," Kouji said and Neya blushed.

"Truth or dare Sobin Lanson?" Witchsoaar asked.

"Dare," Sobin Lanson replied.

"I dare to collect six seashells and place them in middle of the circle," Witchsoaar said.

Sobin Lanson got up from her seat and walk toward the waters. There she picked up one seashell and another until she had six seashells on the palm of her hand. After that, she walked back to the circle and placed the six seashells in the middle before she set back in her respected seat. "Truth or dare Myrobinerg?" Sobin Lanson asked.

"Truth," Myrobinerg replied.

"What fruit do you like?" Sobin Lanson asked.

"I like oranges," Myrobinerg replied. "Truth or dare Yahlida Prokue?" Myrobinerg asked.

"Truth," Yahlida Prokue replied.

"What do you think of the crows?" Myrobinerg asked.

"I think the crows are cool," Yahlida Prokue replied. "Truth or dare Neya?" Yahlida Prokue asked.

"Dare," Neya replied.

"I dare you to dance," Yahlida Prokue said and Neya stood up from her seat. Neya walked toward the waters and turned to face to group. Neya spun a few times on one tip toe with her arms stretched straight up, then she jumped around in loops with her arms and legs swinging from one side to another for a few a minutes before she walked back to sit in her respected seat.

"Truth or dare Kouji?" Neya asked looking at him in the eyes.

"Truth," Kouji replied.

"Which one of us do you choose to be your girlfriend?" Neya asked.

"This has been a tough decision since Fina brought this thing up," Kouji started while Aoi and Fina looked at him uneasily and while Neya started to stare with an uncertain look on her face. Kouji stood up and turned to walk toward the waters at ankle-dept minutes while the others stood up and stared at him. A long moment later, Kouji turned around to face the group. "I've thought about this and I have decided who will be my girlfriend," Kouji said.

"Just tell us who it is already," Yuki said impatiently.

"The girl I choose is…," Kouji started while Aoi stares with hopeful and confidential look her face, Fina stares confidentially, and Neya stares like a girl who's not certain about a guy's answer. "Neya," Kouji said and Neya's cheeks turned red, while Aoi started to glare harshly with her arms crossed, and Fina started to shake in shock with tears drifting from her eyes.

"Why the hell did you pick her instead of me?" Aoi asked harshly bitterly glaring deathly at Kouji.

"Look, I know this may seem hard for you Aoi," Kouji said gently facing Aoi before he turned to face Fina. "And to you too, Fina," he continued turned to face the group. "I thought about it ever since Fina brought it up and this is a hard decision," Kouji said and turned to face Aoi. "Aoi, I'm sorry about this but I still like you as a friend," Kouji said and turned to face Fina. "Fina, you were once the person of my desire, but that was different back then and now I see that we weren't met for each other, but I'm hopping that we can still be friends," Kouji said and Fina turned to glare harshly at him.

"Be with her for all I care, Kouji Aiba," Fina said harshly and turned her glare toward Neya. "He chose you, so enjoy your life together with him; when we get back to Newark, I hope I'll never your face again," Fina said in a harsh tone and her glare toward Aoi. "Look like you lost both brothers, you better cut them off to move on," Fina said harshly insanely and ran on the wet sand to the dry sand heading toward the pavement.

"What does she mean by 'cut them off'?" Rakesid asked.

"I have a feeling that we don't want to know, and I suggest that we forget that she said that," Witchsoaar replied.

"Kozue, Reiko, and Nicks you each owe me, Yuki, Cullen, Blue, and Maya five bucks each," Ikumi said.

"Fine!" Kozue said complainingly, she reach into her purse and handed Ikumi, Yuki, Cullen, Blue, and Maya a five-dollar bill. Reiko walked toward them and dropped five five-dollar bills on the wet sand prompting Ikumi, Yuki, Cullen, Blue, and Maya to pickup each five-dollar bill off the wet sand. And then Nicks resentfully handed each of them a five-dollar bill.

"Where should we be off to? Yuki," Cullen asked facing toward Yuki.

"I think we'll be heading south from here," Yuki said and he and Cullen started walking on the wet sand with the waters to their right hand side.

"So, where do you think we should head now?" Juli asked facing Blue.

"I think we should head north," Blue replied and he and Juli started walking on the wet sand with the waters to their left hand side.

"I think we should get going also Kozue," Ikumi suggested.

"Well, let's go already!" Kozue shouted in excitement and she and Ikumi started walking on the wet sand to the dry sand heading toward the pavement.

"What should we do now?" Myrobinerg asked gently.

"How about we'll build a sandcastle," Rolin Suta suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Rakesid replied goofily.

"Count me in," Yahlida Prokue replied.

"I'm in," Sobin Lanson said.

"I'm with you," Myrobinerg said.

"I'm in," Witchsoaar said and she, Sobin Lanson, Myrobinerg, Yahlida Prokue, Rolin Suta, and Rakesid walked to a spot on the wet sand.

"Nicks and I are going to walk around the beach," Akihiro said and he and Nicks started on the wet sand to the dry sand to the pavement.

Ran sat down on the blue towel, while Maya is standing a distance away starring at the horizon. Kouji and Neya waved at Aoi before they turned and walked away. Aoi walked toward the spot where Ran is now lying down on her back. "Are you just going to lie there?" Aoi asked eyeing at Ran.

"If you want to do something, why don't you find something to do till our time to get back to the hotel," Ran suggested coldly.

"What am I suppose to do?" Aoi asked complainingly. "Kouji is with Neya; Yuki is with Cullen; Juli is with Blue; Kozue is with Ikumi; Nicks and Akihiro are looking at girls; Witchsoaar and her friends are building a sand castle; and Maya is just standing there, staring at the sea," she informed.

"What do you want to do while we're here?" Ran asked coldly.

"What can I do?" Aoi asked back.

"I don't know," Ran replied coldly. "Find that out yourself," she coldly added.

* * *

Kouji and Neya are standing on the wet sand facing the horizon with waves of water splashing their feet. 

"The sea is lovely," Neya remarked with a sweat voice and Kouji turned to look at her in the eyes.

"As lovely as you are," Kouji remarked back and Neya's cheeks slightly redden.

"That's something I wanted to tell you, Kouji," Neya said.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Kouji asked.

"I love you Kouji Aiba," Neya replied.

"Me too, I love you the same way," Kouji said is response and Neya closed in on him slightly, and then Kouji gently placed his hands on her back drawing her closer. Neya in response placed her hands on his back and pressed her lips on his lips then Kouji returned the kiss.

At another spot, Yuki and Cullen are sitting on the wet sand next each other kissing in embrace. While somewhere on the pavement not far from the sand, Ikumi and Kozue are kissing in embrace while standing on the pavement. Somewhere else on the wet sand, Charlie and Criff are kissing in embrace while standing on spot where a huge wave of water splashes on their feet. At another spot on the wet sand, Blue and Juli are kissing in embrace while standing on spot not far from the waters. Nicks and Akihiro are standing on the pavement; Akihiro is looking with his face slightly reddened while Nicks is looking though a binoculars with his face also slightly reddened. And Kouji and Neya are kissing deeply happily in embrace.

Complete!

* * *

Any comments are welcome, thank you. 


End file.
